In various types of cabinet structures, such as a refrigerator having an openable door and a compartment with a number of shelves therein, it is desireable to light the compartment in a cost effective and aesthetically pleasing way. In a typical freezer or refrigerator compartment it has been known to secure a light socket in the back section of the compartment and to foam the light socket in place when the insulation foam is injected between the liner and the cabinet shelf. A foamed in place light switch assembly consisting of a light switch, a recessed cover and a seal is installed adjacent to the front opening to be engaged by the door. Extending between the light switch and the light socket is a wiring harness which must be put into place prior to the insulation being injected into the space between the liner and the cabinet wall. A light lens and a light bulb complete the assembly.
Such an arrangement, while serviceable, requires a significant amount of labor for assembly and requires lighted cabinets to be formed differently from non-lighted cabinets. Also, such an arrangement places the light at the rear of the cabinets so that the back sides of objects being stored within the cabinet are lit rather than the front sides as viewed by the user.